Vaati's Queen of Winds
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: The Wind Mage Vaati demands only one thing...the hand of the young princess Zelda or the nation of Hyrule in ruins. Vaati's promise is to leave the land and cease his attacking but will he stop now that he has what he wants? And what will be the cost? rating for safety cover art by TiuanaRui
1. Storms

The King of Hyrule entered nervously through the massive doors of the Temple of Time. The Wind Mage Vaati had sent summons the previous morning to meet at midnight in the temple to discuss matters concerning the kingdom. The mysterious mage had been plaguing the land of Hyrule with wind monsters , terrible hurricanes, and storms for the past two months without cease. After all those months the mage must have finally decided to negotiate. The kingdom was saved!

"Good evening your highness. A wise choice to accept my summons." the mage smiled with a viscous grin. Without his long hood covering his face Vaati was quite handsome, stunning in fact. His long hair fell like a silky veil below his shoulders and his red eyes glistened as the moonlight struck them. "I'm afraid your kingdom isn't proving to be much sport anymore." he sighed kicking off the statue he was leaning on.

"Does this mean you are leaving the land?" the king asked hopefully, his smile fading when the young mage threw back his head and exploded into laughter.

"Do you really think that you can get something for nothing? Just because I'm growing bored doesn't mean I'm going to stop anytime soon." he smiled taking in the king's face which had lost all color.

"If it's money you want then take it. Money is no object." the king said anxiously. "Treasure? Is it treasure you want?"

"Money? Ha! I am wealthy beyond your wildest dreams, my palace has all the wealth in Hyrule. Treasure.. On the other hand is what I seek." his smile stretched and pulled apart showing his shining teeth.

"If not money…" the king paused not sure what sort of treasure the mage wanted if it was not wealth. "Then what do you want?"

"I have wealth, power, a glorious kingdom, minions, soldiers, all the food and wine I can stomach." Vaati said walking in a slow circle around the king like a vulture to the kill. "I have many things…I am only lacking one prize though…a gem..something that would sate me far more than any money you could hope to ever pocket in your entire reign. "

"What sort of gem? I have many." the king fidgeted nervously with the strings of his cloak.

"A bride." the mage answered his eyes flashing dangerously grinning with a smile far colder than any bitter wind ever conjured.

"What?" the king gasped in horror.

"The hand of your daughter. She shall be my queen. Your lands shall be left alone and I shall never return."

"Are you mad? You can't!" the king cried.

Vaati made a disappointed clicking sound with his tongue. "You disappoint me your majesty." he sighed walking towards the doors. "You haven't even stopped to think about it. Do you care so little for your people that you would turn down my one desire for selfish reasons?" he paused and upon getting no reply from the king he turned his back and pushed open the doors letting the pouring rain blow into the temple. "Very well. You take all the time in the world. Let's see how long your kingdom will last." and with that the mage vanished leaving the king speechless.

Zelda made her way down the long halls of the castle towards her father's study, her heels clicking softly on the marble floors as she passed guards and servants without a second glance. Another storm was coming. Dark clouds of which she had yet to see despite all the past storms loomed ominously over the castle and the town threatening to tear open and unleash the wrath of the heavens. Zelda felt a lurch in her stomach, a nervous pull which made her quicken her pace. The castle was the only structure in the area that had a chance of holding back the storms and she needed to warn her father so he could order the people to seek refuge in its sturdy walls. The horrified voice of the king rang out behind his closed door making Zelda stop in her tracks and pull back. She slowly leaned forward nervously to listen in.

"Are you serious?" Impa's voice cried out in horror.

"The wind mage who has been summoning these storms…he said he would stop and leave…but…I couldn't. His price was too great!" the king moaned.

"I don't blame you. How dare he demand Zelda's hand! We could never let her marry such a monster."

"The storms…my kingdom… all the people…" the king's voice broke. "What do I do? He won't stop until he has her, and I'll be damned if he thinks he can attack the land then demand me to give up my daughter!"

Zelda's heart stopped as she listened to her father's voice. She swallowed her fear. She still had to warn them about the storm. She let out a deep breath and made her face blank as she knocked and entered. "Father, another storm is on the way. We must get the people to safety." she said urgently.

"Of course." the king said softly walking towards her wrapping her in a caring but worried hug. Zelda returned the hug until he stepped back and smile down at her. "Impa." he said turning to the woman. "You heard her. Spread the word."

"Yes your majesty." she bowed and vanished.

Zelda returned to her rooms and shut the door quickly. She couldn't let the people suffer! She had to meet this man and make this madness stop. Impa had taught her how to scry for people using her magic, now it was time to put it to good use. She had no idea what this man looked like or where he was, only that he was a wind mage. She set the bowl of magic water on the table and began to chant softly. She knew that all magic had a residue and she had a feeling that wind magic was like a storm. She focused all her power on the growing scent of the tempest that loomed over the castle and added her powers to the water. This should summon the wind mage nearest to the castle. Her eyes opened to see the mist in the water waver revealing a woman with a bitter grimace and a piercing glare.

"Speak wench!" she snarled. "Who are you? How dare you summon the mighty Hecate!" the woman stretched forth her hand towards Zelda releasing a magic burst that pulled Zelda forward with such force she was almost pulled face first into the bowl of water.

"Please, I meant no disrespect! I was searching for the wind mage Vaati." Zelda cried the magic force crushing he neck and shoulders.

"What do you seek of the King of Winds?" the middle aged woman sneered, her magical grip tightening on the young princess until she cried out again.

"He…he was..to make a bargain with my father the king…I came to summon him…I wanted to.." she clenched her teeth unable to stand the pain. "Please let me go!"

"Not until I get an answer!" Hecate's red eyes flashing dangerously as she regarded the princess. Her long light blue hair hung down her face which was a blue color lighter yet than her hair.

"He seeks…a bargain and my father has denied it…I wish to speak to him….to…to.." she shut her eyes tight holding back tears of both pain and fear. "..To..agree to his terms.." she slumped barely catching herself when the magical grip was suddenly released.

"You seek to trap the Wind King don't you, you little harlot?" the older woman accused coldly.

"No! I'd never!"

"It doesn't matter, the King is too powerful to ever be defeated. I shall speak with him. You will leave and go to the castle town gates tonight. He shall be there." and with that the image vanished from the water.

Zelda fastened the strings to her cloak and pulled her hood over her head. Beneath which she wore her best dress, a beautiful gown of red which was decorated with rubies which were sown into the bodice forming a beautiful and intricate design. She glanced one last time at the note she had written her father which sat on her sitting table on top of a stack of books. "I love you father. I shall save the kingdom for you." and with that she left the castle and made her way to the town gates.

Rain poured down from the skies drenching her through her cloak and dress as she stood by the gates shivering and waiting for the mage. She could do this..she had to do this..for the sake of her people..everyone she loved..her father… her thoughts were stopped suddenly when she realized the rain had completely stopped falling. She looked up to see that the rain was still indeed pouring down but now she was protected by a clear barrier. Her heart threatened to leap out of her throat when she saw a man emerge from the shadows…Vaati.

"I received word from Hecate that the King had changed his mind. A wise choice." the man stepped forward taking in her form without hiding his casual malice, the glowing desire in his eyes.

"My..my father has not…"she said nervously finding herself unable to speak or keep her legs from shaking. "I…I have come on…on my..own behalf." she blinked her heart stopped as he vanished and appeared behind her, one hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her back until she was pressed against his body.

"Is that so?" he whispered, his lips brushing her ear which made her body writhe in dread. "You know my terms?"

The trembling princess nodded unable to open her mouth for fear that she might scream.

"Very well. I shall leave…and you shall be mine…and all the people will carry on with their useless lives." his hands tightened around her taking pleasure in her fear. "Will you be mine?"

"Y…yes." she whispered in fear closing her eyes tight as she felt the world vanish beneath her feet. She only had an instant to see that they were no longer anywhere near the surface but high in the air flying into the clouds in a whirlwind before she felt her feet touch solid ground. She looked up to find herself on the steps of a massive palace the size of which she had never seen.

"Welcome to the Palace of Winds... my queen." Vaati grinned and led her inside.


	2. The Note

**Still trying to figure out posting chapters and editing so please excuse all flaws so far and I will get better**

"Zelda…Queen Zelda…my queen." Vaati smiled pacing in front of the throne in his palace where the young princess sat nervously watching him. "Zelda the Wind Queen, Zelda Queen of Winds…"he sighed. "Your lovely name goes with any title under my authority to give you." he glanced over and frowned upon seeing her eyes glisten with tears, fear finally breaking through her defenses making her cry.

"Aww I know, I know dear." he smiled approaching her, her icy blue eyes glistened with tears casting upward in desperate fear. "You are so taken aback with excitement you can hardly contain yourself." he leaned over her, one leg knelt by her right thigh and he used the weight of the leg to lean forward, his arm snaking around her back and pulled her up so they were pressed against each other. " Tomorrow we will be wed. I know it is so exciting!" he leaned down to kiss her making her yelp and struggle. "I know..I know.." he smiled . "So exciting…"

"Wait!" she said quickly blocking his lips with her hand and turning her face away. "Isn't a maiden kiss suppose to be special?" she asked her voice still slightly broken but panic replaced her weeping tears as she sought a quick way out of the inevitable kiss. Vaati let out a soft annoyed growl at the fact that his advance had been blocked. Zelda continued seeing that he was annoyed but listening. "..yes ..we are to be married soon isn't that correct? Well it would be down right foolish to steal such a…" she paused seeing him smile.

"But of course. Silly me. After all, a prize like that would be squandered if I took it before the right time." he grinned pinching her cheek. "Clever little queen to be." he pulled back and stood. She will be his sooner or later. He thought smugly. Let's make her a little more..pliable when it does come time to take her.

Hyrule castle was unusually quiet this night, Impa frowned when Zelda didn't show up for her usual snack raid of the kitchen before retiring to her rooms for the night like she always had. "Zelda?" Impa entered her room quietly. "I brought you a snack and some tea." she said placing the tray on the table before plopping herself down in a seat. "Hello? I'm going to eat your snack if you don't hurry up." Impa grinned pouring herself a glass of tea and taking a sip. "Zelda?" her ears perked up upon hearing no sound. "Don't joke around. You are too old for that." her voice sounded out with a tingle of panic in it. She neared the table with cup in hand almost missing a note which was neatly folded and placed on top of a stack of books. She opened the note smiling thinking Zelda was hiding and was just being down right foolish again leaving notes saying "she's not here" like she had when she was little. Impa's smile shattered and all color drained from her face, her hands shaking making her tea cup drop from her grip and shatter on the floor, its contents spilling out upon reading the note.

"DEAR FATHER AND IMPA, THE SKY SHOULD BE CLEAR BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS AND THE PEOPLE WILL BE SAFE TO RETURN TO THEIR HOMES. THE WIND MAGE WILL BE GONE AND THE LAND SHALL BE SAFE. I HAD OVERHEARD THE TWO OF YOU TALKING AND KNEW THAT IT WAS MY DUTY TO SAVE THE KINGDOM EVEN IF YOU COULD NOT BRING YOURSELF TO SAVE IT OUT OF LOVE FOR ME. I AGREED TO THE WIND MAGE'S TERMS AND AM LEAVING WITH HIM. KNOW THAT I WILL MISS YOU GREATLY AND LOVE YOU BOTH WITHOUT CONDITION, ALL MY LOVE ZELDA…AND TO IMPA, TAKE CARE OF FATHER FOR ME."

Impa dropped the letter and screamed immediately making the guards run in. "G…get the king…" she said shaking. "DON'T STAND THERE LIKE IDIOTS! GET THE KING DAMN IT!"

"You know, this is how I always pictured passing time with my queen." Vaati sighed laying on the marble steps of the throne room which looked out to the sky it being almost mid morning now. Zelda's lap was making the perfect pillow as he stared up at her. The princess ate a grape looking out at the sunny cloud free sky as she placed another one in his mouth. He smiled. Yes, things were going all according to plan. Too bad he had to wait to have her, he was in very high spirits. He relished the look on her face, nervous, looking to flee somehow yet at the same time resigned to her fate. The soft silk of her dress brushed his neck as he shifted ever so slightly but not moving from where his head laid in her lap face up to better enjoy her misery. "As my wife to be of course you will be given certain.. expectations to follow." he said chewing another piece of fruit she placed ever so gently on his tongue. "But I'm not all mean my dear." he sat up to look at her fully now. "Tell me. Tell me what you want. Anything and I will give it to you. I'm in a good mood why not indulge you as well?"

Zelda's face lit up and she took in a breath to say what she desired stopping when her request was cut off before it was even spoken."Keep in mind that our agreement cannot be broken." he said hiding a smile at the broken look in her eyes. "Aww come now..surely I can give you anything else."

"I…I would like something to read" she looked down at her lap rather than meet his eyes"….and…if..if I can't return to my family could I…at least visit them?" she asked looking up. "Oh please! It will only be for a short time. It…it would be a…a…wedding gift to me." she would beg if need be.

Vaati looked skeptical frowning slightly before looking back up at her. "Very well. After the wedding you can pay them a short visit. But then you-" he gasped when he was cut off by the princess's thanks and being wrapped in a hug before the princess blushed and looked away embarrassed at her outburst. Things were without a doubt going as planned. Tomorrow would be the wedding. Tomorrow she would truly be his.


	3. Weddin Day Wedding Night

**Here it is after popular demand and many people harassing me lol (I have no problem with that).. Enjoy, review, more reviews equals me getting motivated to keep going lol**

Zelda awoke to blissful quiet and soft sunbeams shining down on her cheeks. No birds chirped here, she doubted anything without magic could make it this high in the air. She lingered under the covers for a few minuets, not fully ready to wake up for the day. The room was like the rest of the palace…gaudy. She admitted it was lovely in every way, but such show of wealth was unnecessary. The bed frame and beams that towered over her were pure silver gilded with gold and encrusted with rubies and sapphires which were shaped like flowers. The canopy was made of thick lavish material, the rest of the room was similar in its show of wealth. She stretched and made her way to the latrine. The bed had been soft but had left her slightly sore making the trek an uncomfortable one. After taking care of necessity she walked back to her bed noticing a meal on the wide round sitting table beside it was a note. She stuffed a sweet cake in her mouth and opened the note.

_MY DEAREST QUEEN TO BE,_

_I REGRET TO SAY I CANNOT SHARE BREAKFAST WITH YOU. WEDDING PREPORATIONS WILL TAKE UP THE MORNING FOR ME SO YOU ARE REQUESTED TO REMAIN CLOSE UNTIL LUNCH WHEN I SHALL RETURN._

_-VAATI_

Zelda sighed and folded the note and putting it aside. After eating breakfast she wandered around the room, the books that hugged the shelves provided a few hours of amusement until her eyes began to hurt and she had to stop. No harp. No ocarina. She paced and fidgeted with her dress the time was still awhile from being noon. She glanced at the door, a naughty smile crossing her face. If she got back before he came to get her for lunch he would never know she had left at all.

The large halls seemed to spread and intersect like an endless maze. She silently noted statues she passed. To get back she would go past the wind statue, the giant jeweled bird, through the rows of silver suits of armor_….where next?_ She bit her lip looking back to see that throughout her journey the deeper she got into the maze the less statues there were. She had long since forgotten the order of statues she would need to pass and had stopped paying attention all together following the path that seemed the most interesting. After what seemed like ages of wandering she let out a tired breath and plopped into a bench.

"This place is huge!" she breathed realizing she was now lost. _Vaati will be furious._ She thought clenching her jaw unsure of how wind mages scolded naughty princesses who didn't follow orders. She would have to find her way back to her rooms..fast or her kingdom might suffer for her boredom and childish curiosity .

Vaati had left early after making sure the princess had her breakfast set out and made his way to the surface world. The wedding would be today and he still had not gotten a dress for her yet. Magic was a useful thing and he would just need to get the right magic user to make it. But before that, he would have some fun first.

Hyrule castle came into view and he stepped through the gates. _Where the hell are all the guards?-_ he almost fell back in avoidance of a blade that came close to making contact with his face. A lone Shiekiah came at him again.

"Give her back you filthy bastard!" the lady bellowed coming at him again.

"Enough enough!" he said in annoyance sending a burst of wind at her that hurled her into a wall. "I guess you don't want to see Zelda again tomorrow now do you?"

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked skeptically, recovering to her feet.

"the princess and I made a little deal." Vaati smiled. "She would be a good girl and I would let her come here for dinner tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" the woman asked glaring up from her helm brushing her stray hair out of the way.

"Because first we have the wedding and that will be exhausting enough so I figured we'd…stay in for our wedding night." he smiled at the last two words and Impa's eyes widened at their implication.

"By the name of the Goddesses if you lay a single finger on her!" the Shiekiah warned, all her hatred and loathing pouring out from her red eyes.

"Don't worry yourself lady Shiekiah." Vaati said soothingly. "I won't lay a single finger on her….." He stepped back out of reach and smiled. "….I'm going to lay all ten on her." He grinned diving back to avoid her blade and vanishing into thin air. "And there isn't a thing you or your goddesses can do to stop me! Now…you do well to behave yourself little miss shiekiah. Zelda might have been a good girl but I can't condone such a negative person to spend any sort of time with my queen. So behave or that night will be the last you ever see of her."

Zelda had somehow in an effort to find her way back to her room had gotten even more lost than she was to start with. She had actually found a door that led to the outside which she eagerly exited through hoping to somehow see where she was. A lovely garden greeted her, with long tall white stone walls surrounding it which shone bright with the sun. The grass was green and close chopped and various hedges and benches were dotted everywhere. Another thing the caught Zelda's eye and made them light up with bliss were statues….lots and lots of statues. And not just the average boring statues either. Various races, odd creatures she had never seen before, even warriors with weapons raised to strike decorated the garden.

She wandered through the garden forgetting all about getting back to her room before Vaati found out. There in the center of the garden stood a statue of a boy, sword and shield in hand and wearing the oddest hat she had ever seen. The hat looked like a bird, its beak at the end, its eyes were wide and its mouth was open like he had been gawking orders at the boy. She was just about to touch the boy's face when she heard footsteps quickly approaching. She dove behind a hedge row only to find more interesting statues which made her forget about the danger and pick some up. They were tiny little creatures that wore leaves and flowers as clothes and one which she picked up had a feather quill in his hand, the little statue being so small that the quill itself was almost four times its size.

"Do you see master?" the voice came. Vaati's voice. Zelda peered over the edge still hidden to find Vaati pacing around the statue glaring down at it with hatred. "Look what I have become!" his voice was now taunting as he regarded the stone boy's hat. "You tried to keep me down for so long…you tried to work me to death…a lowly apprentice forever! I knew I was made for greater things, and now look at me!" he yelled in joy. "I'm a king and you are stone! And tonight I shall have a lovely queen on my arm and you shall be nothing but a perch for squatting birds!" he paused his ear twitched, a look of horror which turned to utter rage tore at his features now and Zelda realized she had made a noise. "WHO'S THERE?!" he bellowed sending a burst of power which shattered the statue which Zelda had been hiding behind a few moments ago to bits. Zelda fell back, still clutching the tiny statue trying with all her might to back away. "DAMN IT TO HELL WHO EVER YOU ARE WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" Vaati was bellowing throwing things aside.

_"Please Goddess please…I want to be back in my room….plllleeeease."_Zelda silently begged as he was coming closer to her hiding spot. She shut her eyes tight and felt the world slip from her grasp. Zelda opened her eyes when she suddenly realized everything was quiet to find herself on the floor of her room, still holding the small statue. She was safe…..she almost danced around thanking the goddess until she heard the door open at which point she dove for the drawer and shoved the small statue in the back of it and closed it quickly. She was greeted by the same woman who appeared that night in the scrying bowl, Hecate.

"Damn it all to hell if my boy thinks he'd be better off with you." she was mumbling as she threw a bolt of material on the bed and glared up at Zelda. "Strip you little fool! I can't fit you for a dress when you are clinging to the goddess damned bed post!" she snapped.

After hours of hellish torture, rough treatment, and insults from Hecate Zelda's dress was finally ready. It was a tight fit though…most likely on purpose as was being stuck with all those pins…no one but a person who actually wanted to could stick a person that many times. Zelda looked at herself in the mirror, were it not for her reflection holding up a questioning hand as well, Zelda would have assumed that she was looking at someone else.

Her hair was twisted back into intricate braids and held back with a type of bonding that made it feel like a rock, but smell like a field of intoxicating flowers. Her face was made up to look flawless like the moon at night, her eyes colored with sapphire blue which actually glittered when the light hit it. Within the mirror around her eyes moving down her cheek was a wind crest or so she had been told which was painted then studded over with tiny white crystals. Her dress was of fine thick fabric, the bodice was tight and decorated with small blue gems making various patterns. The gown covered her shoulders in no way and made a wide long V-line which offered a tantalizing view of her chest which remained covered only by the grace of the blue silken chemise, a bare little grace. Her arms were bare save for the various bands of silver that stacked up in bracelets of various sizes. She could only think of the word "divine" to describe the image in the mirror that met her gaze. She looked like a strange goddess who had fallen down into the world and was utterly out of place. The crown and veil hid her face from the world and made her blind as she was led down the isle. The vows….the words…. Everything was slow and unclear like she was being held underwater.

The veil was lifted to reveal Vaati, his eyes glistening with a tingle of lust. She glanced out to see the audience was monsters…and a few people who were to blurry to see right now. She turned to the minister that would be joining them to see he was a wizrobe, a massive creature that stared down at her with hard eyes. "The couple will exchange vows." he said in a deep emotionless voice.

"Zelda." he smiled, a evil vile smile that offered only a glimpse into a horrid future for her. "Since I first saw you I knew you would be mine, I made it my quest to take you at any cost and now that you are I will ensure no one ever takes you away."

Zelda bit her lip when he glanced at her. Was she suppose to say something? She blanched. "Vaati…" she began faltering. _What to say?_ She closed her eyes. How had she always gotten what she wanted? _ Flattery. _He father fell for it every time since she was a child, she had always been overly indulged. She would beg and beg until she got what she wanted and then she would giggle and throw her arms around her father thanking him and calling him the best daddy ever. He would look down at her and smile indulgently _"Flattery will get you everywhere my love." _he would smile and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Zelda snapped back to reality seeing Vaati frowning at her. "My King…." she said softly. _Maybe all men were the same. _"..I…I could never hope to deserve your affection." she said glancing up to see a smile tug at his features. "I hope to continue…to…find favor with you….and have..." she said softly hanging her head. "Have a..long life together."

"The by the power vested in me by the three goddesses and the masters of winds…I now join this union as one." the wizrobe said in a deep voice.

Zelda felt her stomach drop. It was done. No going back now- she paused her eyes widened when she felt his lips press hard against hers and his tight embrace crush her against him. Her error was parting her lips to protest which gave him and opening and made her heart stop as she felt his tongue thrust itself between her teeth. His grasp was too tight for anyone to notice that she was actually squirming and trying to pull back from his hungry kiss as he sought to devour her. Eternity passed as he seemed to explore every inch of her mouth and when the kiss finally broke, Zelda was too dizzy and ill to hear the cheering.

It wasn't until late after the wedding that Zelda was told by a darknut that she was being relocated. She had since then washed off the makeup and undid her hair, replacing the lovely and tight gown of blue and white with a thin shift and a robe. The room she was led into was dimly lit and smelled of fresh air and candles. She plopped herself on the bed and sighed out loud._ What a day!_ Her head popped up when she heard the sound of pages being turned and she stood quickly to find Vaati lounging back in a chair with a book in his lap.

"Well it took them long enough to fetch you my queen." Vaati said with a grin standing up and marking his book.

"Oh..did..did I come early?" she stuttered seeing he was wearing only a thin robe of dark blue. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said quickly covering her eyes. _His whole body was that lovely lavender color! _ She thought blushing. "I..I will go and-" she was stopped by Vaati catching her arm.

"Nonsense my dear you are a little bit late actually." he smiled leaning forward to kiss her laughing when she yelped and pulled away. "Did you think the only thing married people did was kiss at their wedding when they exchanged I dos?"

"No..I..but.." she said trying to pull away unable to fathom what was happening. She bit her lip as he stepped forward and caressed her cheek.

"I understand." he said suddenly. "You want to take back your part of the agreement." he released her and started to walk off.

"WAIT!" she cried. "I did no such thing!"

"Well marriage is more than just holding hands beloved. As my queen you are oath bound to fulfill certain duties. …" he smiled devilishly. He would have her but he wanted to hear it from her own lips. He wanted her to give herself to him. "Hasn't your nursemaid taught you of a queen's duties?" he asked giving her the barest of glances over his shoulder.

Zelda bit her lip. Impa hadn't. "I'm..I'm not going back on my agreement…what was the duty?" she stepped forward, she had since stopped breathing as the pools of dread in her belly threatened to raise her bile.

"No need to say dear." he whispered leading her back to the bed. "You will see." he smiled coldly laying her down.

Zelda closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow._ Daddy._ She thought silently as Vaati's lips covered hers again and she felt the barrier of his robe lifted._ I love you daddy. I will keep our kingdom safe from him. _She blocked out the world, thinking warm thoughts of home, of her father and Impa laughing, of sweet cakes, of Her father's loving embrace that night she ran away and a single tear made its way down her cheek and into Vaati's hand.


	4. Memories

**Author's Note: I was a little somber until I got to the writing group and was able to finish this early..but seriously don't expect these all the time! I DO UPDATE! I just don't do it every week. And without further ado... **

Vaati slowly opened his eyes. Peaceful wasn't it? He smiled looking down at the princess that slept in his arms. He finally got her. She was utterly and completely his. He stared down at the love lesions that dotted her neck and the messy blond hair that fell down and hung around her reddened cheeks. He fell back asleep feeling quite satisfied with himself…and with her.

Zelda was pulled roughly into the waking world by the assault of agonizing pain. She fought with all her might to keep from weeping from the ache. She was gone. She was used up, no other man would want her if she ever did get free from Vaati. She use to love the color lavender. She use to love to wear lavender dresses. When she was young her father brought her a new dress every birthday along with all other matter of gifts. Every new lavender dress she got when she was little, she would wear and skip through the castle halls presenting each of the guards she passed with a lavender flower. The same flowers she tore up from the garden and was carrying by the arm full. It would wreak havoc on the poor gardener that came to find half the flowers missing. Every guard thanked her and would bow jokingly thanking the "pretty princess" or "lady" for her favor and that they would attach it to their lances at the joust. She had always presented her father with the most flowers. He would laugh and send an apology note to the old gardener and keep every flower she brought him. She loved lavender….at least she did at one point. The ill lurch of her stomach returning when she saw the lavender arms of the mage wrapped around her and felt his gentle sleeping breathing tickle her neck. Now wearing lavender made her feel filthy and sick.

She tried to move, freezing in place when she felt him stir restlessly and his arms tighten around her, making her blush when she felt his torso press against her back as well as other parts that should have been clothed. She bit her lip wondering if perhaps the goddesses were in a giving mood today like they were that time in the garden and would let her go back to her room. The danger wasn't as extreme so she wasn't praying as hard but never the less she didn't want to face him should he wake up. The same feeling washed over her. The goddesses would teleport her! She thought finding herself on the floor where she had been when she vanished in the garden. She paused. Perhaps _she_ knew magic. Her thoughts stopped when she realized that teleporting had not also teleported the blanket that covered her nakedness. She looked down at herself and fell to her hands and knees retching. Pain was everywhere, her legs, her neck, her chest and torso. She caught herself before she had a chance to collapse into the bile from weakness. She groaned and staggered to the closet finding her dress, the one she had wore the first night she was taken, the lovely red gown studded with rubies. Not a moment after slipping into it did she hear sounds outside.

_No..they can't find me. I don't want to face him._ She thought over and over staggering to the latrine realizing that would be the first place they looked. She pulled herself in the closet and shut the door right as some monsters walked by.

"I hear queen screaming last night." one of the moblins said with what she was sure was a smile.

"Yeah King Vaati must like that, he woke up with a nice smile on his face." a wizrobe chuckled. "He sure got dressed and cleaned up quick enough, you think if the queen were in there he would have taken longer." the hooded mage laughed.

"Maybe queen no there. He go find her-" if more was said Zelda didn't hear because they walked by.

Vaati was indeed in good spirits but not as good as they would have been had his queen been there. He must have fallen back asleep and that was when she fled. _Clever shrew. _He made his way to the closet and frowned when he noticed her number of dresses was the same as when he had counted last night. _Is she going castle touring nude?_ He frowned snatching the nearest dress and leaving with a flourish of his cape. He entered her room to hear eager munching. He turned the corner and almost retched. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He bellowed seeing three large spiny beetles happily munching on a pile of bile. "GET OUT!" he screamed kicking one away from the feast making the others flee. "AND get someone to clean this with rags not their tongues!" he bellowed a shiver of disgust making him quiver. _Did I enslave monsters or…or...dogs?!_ He rubbed his aching temple in annoyance and leaned against the wall. _Well…I found her._ He grinned smelling the same sweet vanilla that clung to her hair last night.

"I was never told my queen to be liked to play hide and seek." he said flatly swinging the door open to find her trying to hide in the shadows without success. "Unfortunately for you I am very good at hide and seek." he said with a vile grin. _Oh yes…he was good at hide and seek. He knew just where to hide from the bullies to keep them from thrashing him when master Ezlo would make him go out to do a chore for him or play. He never wanted to leave the old shoe that served as the elder's house. He would beg to do chores indoors but Ezlo regardless of how well Vaati knew the house top to bottom would not trust him alone with his magical hat…besides only he knew what order the books should be in. adults would sympathize with Little tiny itty bitty scrawny Vaati but somehow they did nothing about the bullies. They did nothing every time he got beaten up or that time they threw berry juice at him and ruined his new cloak and he had to wear one that was too big for him-_

"Vaati?" Zelda asked softly seeing the mage had drifted into a dream like state and had blocked everything out. She flinched when he startled and his face hardened into a sneer.

"Finish getting ready." he said in a voice as close to a snarl as Zelda had ever heard. Vaati left storming down the halls, his mood more foul than it had been in ages. The monsters all dove out of the way or clung to walls as he stormed by not wanting to be the fool to get his anger directed at them. _The bastards those hell spawn bastards!_ He flicked a tear roughly off his cheek and hardened his heart. He had made them pay. As soon as he gotten his magic powers, turning that Zelda to stone and vanished all those years ago, he didn't go right to work searching for the light force. No, he went back to the Minish village. The day had been the third of the week and Vaati knew his tormenters had to go to the temple that day to sweep, he remembered that because that was when he would go outside and gather flowers knowing he would be safe until noon. He smiled down at them seeing them work until they noticed his massive shadow blocking out all sun._ "Hello Little insects."_ he greeted them with a smile sending his foot down to crush the temple. He got on his knees and smashed his fist into the ground crushing them until his fist began to bleed. He then tightened his fist and flooded those who tried to flee with his blood. He got his vengeance in the most vile way…why did it still hurt then? It didn't matter! He had everything and they had nothing. He was king, and they were nothing but specks of dirt he had washed off his bloody hand after.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Zelda asked softly eating a bite of the rich cream filled sweet cake smiling slightly and almost giggling as it dripped down her chin only to be caught quickly by her napkin._ Yes._ He thought with a smile. That was the face he made when he first tried that cream filled cake too. The vanilla on vanilla sweet cake was moist yet sweet, parching, yet not so parching that you would need a sip of water after every bite.

"It's nothing my dear." he said with a wicked smile patting her hand. Oddly Ganon had been the one to introduce him to those cakes, Vaati never pictured that big bumbling juggernaut as having a sweet tooth but when he ate those sweet treats the beast's face would light up.

"Happy to see you are in your good mood again." Zelda said taking an unimaginable dare by smiling up at him. He glanced down and gave her a strained smile as if he had forgotten how before returning to his food.

The King of Hyrule wept silently in his room, the doors locked, and all were blocked out. _My daughter, my lovely daughter._ He thought with a sob. _She would beg me for toys and now she begs that monster just to let her come see other humans! Curse him! Curse that bastard to hell! I want him dead! I want my daughter back! _The previously raging thoughts broke down to match his anguish_…dear goddess….I want her back._

"Your highness.." a soft voice came from the shadows.

"I thought I locked the door Impa." the king said, his voice had a slight edge to it. "Doors have locks for reasons Impa. Those who wish to be left alone lock their doors so they can be alone."

"Are you going to cry or get ready for your daughter?" Impa said a bit more harshly than she intended.

"Wallowing in pity will not get her back."

"No…action will…" he said softly looking up from his hands.

"I..I um wanted to thank you for..coming." Zelda said with a smile as she and Vaati both arrived outside the castle gates.

_Hmm…I'm half expecting a crazy Shiekiah to jump out of the shadows and try to kill me._ Vaati mused with a chuckle.

Both were invited in by Impa who looked pained as if the smile she was forcing was poisoning her in the most brutal way. Zelda dropped Vaati's arm and almost shoved Impa aside as she ran and jumped into her father's embrace. Zelda buried her face in his shoulder length fading blond hair taking in the scent of musty books, ink, a slight tingle of smoke from the fire…and oddly a bit of brandy. "I missed you daddy." she whispered refusing to let him go so he had to walk to the table with her clinging to him like the little girl she use to be…or still was apparently. He smiled.

"So I take it you shall be leading me in?" Vaati asked Impa with a raised brow.

"After you." Impa seethed.

"Come now woman I might get lost." he said in mock dismay. He smiled when he heard an annoyed growl and saw her lips mouth an oath. Vaati frowned at how far his dish was away from the rest of them._ The shiekiah set the table I bet._ he rolled his eyes moving so that he was one seat away from the princess. Before Impa could object he made a tisk tisk sound in the back of his throat. "Honestly father, you must tell your shiekiah here to set the table properly, the son in law sits here." he said placing the plate down beside Zelda, it taking all his strength not to laugh at the looks on their faces. He hadn't originally intended to play that card but he couldn't resist making Impa cringe.

The meal served was cooked venison, with steamed tubers, and several Hylian loaches simmered in spices and drizzled with lemon. The king had made sure that tonight had all of the young princess's favorites right down to the fine swan that had been re stuffed with feathers. The warm fluffy breads that covered the tables also had beside them butter that was carved into the shapes of tiny flowers.

Vaati glowered at the fish…he would find out where this fish came from….and steal it for his table! He also tried the bread but was fascinated by the way they had so much free time on their hands that they could actually shape the butter. "How are you liking the meal?" Zelda's gentle voice chimed in, interrupting him hating the butter that was shaped like a Deku Lilly. _Too many petals._ He looked up and smiled devilishly. "To die for." he said raising a glass to silently toast Impa. "Zelda love, could you try this?" he offered her his glass. Vaati watched the faces of the other occupants as the princess took the glass.

After taking a sip Zelda wrinkled her nose and smiled. "It taste like rum and I am not a rum drinker." she said and returned to her meal.

"Thank you my lovely queen." he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Impa bit her tongue until it bled…then her lip…then some bread to get the taste of blood out. Her grip tightened on the thick glass at the sight of Vaati using Zelda as his own taste tester! She startled when she heard a shattering and saw thick shards of broken glass slip through her fingers. "An accident." she said quickly as a servant rushed over to pick up the pieces.

"Obviously." Vaati said with a cocky smile.

Vaati was exhausted now, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Zelda said her goodbyes, like she had…for the last twenty minuets…" About time dear." he whispered putting her arm around her and walking through the gates. "I was ready to take residence on that garden bench over there."

"I..I'm sorry." she said softly.

"That's right you gawky bastard." Impa whispered from atop the wall notching her bow. "Just a little further and you will be nothing but food for the stray dogs you miserable wretch." She took a deep breath as she pulled back the string as far as it would go and released the projectile._ A perfect shot to the head!_ She thought with a smile. She paused when she saw his ears twitch the moment she released the arrow. The mage flicked his wrist without even turning around and the arrow vanished. _Where…Where the hell did it?! _She paused when an arrow appeared out of nowhere and embedded itself into her shoulder making her fall back.

_Nice try lady shiekiah._ A voice said in her head. _But you missed._

**I WILL go back and fix this later so don't mind any errors please like I said before read, review, comment, follow, for there are no specifics as to when I write these. Oh and by the way teehee you are getting this a few days before dA.**


	5. Vile

**A/N to the hell of Death Mountain! I'm tired! Been at this for over an hour, typed the whole thing up at the library. My computer still has a virus that keeps me from typing at all. I looked in horror at the last time I posted a chapter for this and got right to work. UGHHHHH! My fingers! Well that aside I did it *happy dance* Enjoy (no telling when I will be able to type the next chapter.) Ignore errors I'm tired.**

Zelda hadn't tried her vanishing trick, not this morning. She thought it might be prudent not to risk Vaati's ire by sneaking out of bed. He wasn't mad at her; at least he didn't appear to be mad at her. He had jokingly said "I didn't know my wife to be liked to play hide and seek." That was when his anger struck. His face had gone blank as if remembering something then it turned into a sneer. Perhaps his childhood was the cause. Impa had said that a childhood was usually what gave an adult their personalities. For instance a pampered sheltered child like her who just now had been introduced to the world outside her castle would be very much timid. Odd how she was able to talk to many people without fear but not Vaati (perhaps she still wasn't use to having a second tongue in her mouth yet). Still perhaps he was picked on, or didn't have many possessions and that's why his castle was filled to the brim with nice things. Maybe right now (but perhaps not forever) she was one of his things. That would explain why he hated Impa so much. Not only was she intimidating (most likely bringing back memories of being bullied) but she was threatening what belonged to him, threatening to take her away from him.

That must be why he always mocked and provoked her, he who was first to anger was first to lose the fight.

Zelda gave the barest of glances in his direction he must be deep in thought as well for he stared sightlessly ahead and judging by the fact that he lacked that vile smile and gleaming eyes, he hadn't realized he was absently fondling the laces that hung down her shoulders to her chest, twirling it around his finger then un twirling it. After breakfast that morning Vaati had taken her into a garden and nestled on a large swing that was of white wood and hung down from beams that were carved with intricate designs and had her nestled beside him leaning against his shoulder. This garden wasn't like the one she had snuck into, the one that had neatly trimmed hedges, close chopped grass, and statues by the hundreds. This one had taller hedges that seemed to twirl into various and lovely shapes and beds of rainbow flowers that seemed to surround them. Trees were dotted throughout the garden each of which was adorned with flowers and fruit, the likes of which she had never seen. She glanced back in his direction wanting to see the peaceful look on his face again but much to her chagrin was met with his eyes.

Vaati smiled and pulled her close. "So lovely to spend the morning with together isn't it?" he asked, smile widening when she meekly nodded. He leaned in, his lips brushing her neck right under her chin making her shiver. "You've been using the bath soaps I see." He pulled away and claimed her lips in a kiss.

Zelda parted her lips on purpose this time. _If her gets what he wants this might just go by quicker. _Zelda found the taste of berries was introduced to her mouth now. _Just grit your teeth and bare it._ She thought biting her tongue. Moments passed and she felt his grip tighten before pulling away and when she realized the tongue she was sinking her teeth deeply into was pulling out of her mouth she let out a gasp. She had been biting his tongue the whole time! She turned all seven shades of scarlet as he frowned slightly turning to the side and spitting, blood coming out with it. Vaati's frown turned into a smile as he turned back to her, grimacing briefly as he spit again.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly which earned her a chuckle from him.

"I understand." He rubbed his chin. "You are upset I have been leaving you alone this whole time." He put a finger over her lips when she tried to speak. "I've been quite busy as of late, but never fear my dear, after today I shall be all yours." He paused seeing her nod again. "Good girl!" he beamed. "Since you were such a lamb and stayed in your room without event the last time I left you, I'm hoping you shall do the same today. Our room is connected to a drawing room, through which is my study where you shall find a much larger library than the one in the room you previously occupied." _There it was. She smiled. I suppose if I can't win her over with my looks, a library will have to do for now. _

Vaati had left an hour or so after that leaving Zelda alone in his study. She had to admit she was impressed. His private library was truly a sight to behold, she suspected that he had a massive library elsewhere in the castle, but this was by far the most books she had ever seen in a private study. Books lined the walls, curved around corners and continued on; a tall ladder leaned against one of the shelves to help reach the books on the top. The room was colored a cozy shade of red which seemed peaceful and soothing; perfect for focusing on work. Intricate drapes hung on the walls that were without a shelf of books, his desk which was piled with papers, quills and ink, was against a wall towards the back.

Zelda sat in one of the two rich red cushioned chairs by the fire place with her pile of books and opened one. _He is oddly neat…and busy. Since when did he have papers?_ Again curiosity was getting the better of her and she sat down in the chair of his desk. She opened a top drawer which contained a single red book, thin and marked with a piece of red ribbon. She opened it and saw today's date.

"_Dear diary, I have been far too busy, my queen makes that clear to me. I also made the mistake of drinking some wine after getting my tongue bit by her which really hurt. Have to deal again with Gerudo trade. Dear goddess I can't stand them. They always think they are so superior just because their women can take down a boar. Still, they make such fine silks and are always looking to trade it for food. Much better deal on my part but they prefer food over currency…"_

Zelda frowned and skipped back a dozen pages. This one was dated three weeks before she agreed to marry him to spare her people.

"_Dear Diary, I've been thinking that I really better have some heirs, I mean who else would be there to take over my glorious empire once I get old?" _She skipped ahead a few days to find a list of various countries and a list titled "possibilities". _"Labrynna: Princess is much too old. Holodrum: Seriously?! Diet and exercise would be suggested for her. Termina: Only has sons (I don't swing that way. Gamelon: That princess's man hands and long fingers scare me." _She chuckled and scrolled down the list frowning when the last entry (and the longest) was that of Hyrule. The country name before the description was circled. _"Not able to fully watch her mannerisms because of a Shiekiah constantly hovering over her. She brings back such intoxicating nostalgia of better times (for me). Current traits observed include, a meek quiet personality, loyalty (a loyalty which may sway in my favor with the right nudge), and her stunning beauty both in personality and looks (an added bonus)"_ She grimaced and turned the page, blanching when she saw drawings. Most of them included what she did in the garden at her castle; sketching flowers, reading, practicing the ocarina, as well as the times she usually did such. She noticed that aside from that he took extra care, even all his focus on drawing her eyes. She suppressed a shiver. _How long...has he been watching me?_

The King of Hyrule covered his ears and gritted his teeth as another maddening shriek of pain sounded from the room outside which he sat. Shouting from healers for supplies were heard…as well as loud shrieking cursing that made even the guards blocking to door blush. He stood up and paced. It had been a half hour since Impa had been rushed into a room followed by several healers. The arrow that protruded from her shoulder poured out blood and a guard had been holding her head down as she was led in on a cot, keeping the seizures from causing her injury. Only a few minutes ago a healer had come out of the door, elbow deep in blood and pulled a guard roughly into the room. The king counted. An hour passed. The night was late and healers filed out of the room using towels to wipe blood off them. The king rushed in pushing them all aside to burst in seeing Impa unconscious.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack your majesty she is okay." Valenkor, one of Impa's generals chuckled whipping the blood off his own arms. The king noticed with a paling of his face that the lead healer was out cold. "She's fine too, just tired herself out."

The king walked over to the bed and pressed his fingers against her neck, letting out a breath of relief when he found her life pulse, slow, but strong. "What happened?" he asked in horror never knowing an arrow could do that.

"Shiekiah poison." The lead healer said waking up. "I've seen it in action when I was a battle healer for Holodrum during the last war. The king sent fifty of his men, me included to sneak off to Hyrule castle and abduct their princess to force Hyrule's king to surrender. Funny..." she chucked wiping sweat from her face. "All fifty were taken out by a lone Shiekiah. What's even odder is that he fired and killed several men beside me but avoided harming me in any way." She explained as the king examined the arrow still drenched in blood. It was long, the arrow head was an odd shape; jagged tips came off in all directions, ensuring once it had reached its mark, it would have been hell to pull out.

"Don't touch it!" the healer yelled. "The damned thing is coated in poison! Most of the shots fired by a Shiekiah always reach their mark, but those that miss…."

"The pain drives them mad." Valenkor said without emotion. "The poison makes it almost impossible to pull out and spreads quickly once the victim looses consciousness, even _if_ they remain conscious which few do, they die quickly. Impa damn well has my respect tenfold."

The king sat beside Impa watching closely, (dozing off for a little bit) as he waited. The lead healer snored softly where she was sprawled out in a chair. Five more hours. Another hour of attending to by the healer once Impa had regained consciousness before the king was allowed alone with her.

"Impa." He said her name with a sternness which drew her gaze to him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" his voice rose.

"I was thinking about killing him. The bastard used his magic to fire what would have been a perfect head shot right back at me… Damn." She groaned. "I had doused it in more poison just in case I missed. I wanted him to suffer."

"We all wanted him dead! Damn it all! Now he probably won't bring her back! All because of that temper of yours!"

"You sure as hell will not blame me!" she yelled back at him, which surprised him to no end. "That arrogant- stopped by saying they would come to dinner boasting about all the stuff he was going to do to her that night!"

The king covered his face with his hand. He would have…he wanted Vaati dead, as did all the other people in Hyrule. "What was it?" his voice calmed. "What did he say that made you do it?"

Impa looked away not wanting him to see her tears. "It wasn't what he said, it was what she said." Her voice cracked. "Before she left with him she pulled me into the other room. She looked so worried...she asked….she asked… if it was normal to bleed."

The king's eyes widened in horror.

"She said that previously night when he...had her...she bled….she asked if that was normal." Impa finally broke. The king moved forward wrapping her in his arms as tears flowed down his eyes as well.


	6. My Shadow For His

**A/N Hello! Did ya miss me? Butt load of stuff going on and I forced myself to type this after indulging in my newest fiction I figured me doing that and not updating this would piss people off lol. I am NOT back to updating regularly but I promise the in between updates will not take as long as I took. Yes I have not stopped this fiction so woo hoo finally an update for this darned thing! Enjoy my pretties. **

**Chapter Six: **_**I Give my Shadow for His**_

Vaati growled low in his throat and hid a grimace as he made his way down the dirt path that led to the center square. Oh how he hated Gerudos, the way they stared at him; well what's not to stare at? A lavender wind mage walking right to the heart of their fortress followed by a large cart laden with food being pulled by two rabid wind wraiths, it's a parade for them! _At least they know their place._ Vaati thought noting each one as he passed through the corner of his eye. The wind sorcerer had become an interest of all the women. Maidens eyed him with a smile, guards watched him dubiously with raised spears, and the mothers kept their children behind them except for the brave youths who weaved their way through the people gathered along the sidelines to see the "purple man" with his giant blue monsters.

Vaati heard a startled sound from a mother as the beast drawn carriage passed and chuckled to himself. Wind wraiths were an original conjugation he enjoyed using. The wraiths could be made into any shape but he made them to appear in the form of semi rabid blue wolfos that easily reached the size of a man's torso when standing on all fours. Aqua blue fur flecked with rich sapphire was the result of them being wind conjugations, and much to Hyrule's dismay, unlike every other wind mage, Vaati could conjure as many as he wanted with magic to spare. The title 'Wind King' wasn't just some fancy name the mages gave him for the hell of it, his powers were respected and feared (even if he wasn't). Vaati was a bit shocked to learn the Lybrineans actually worshiped the unnamed 'Wind King' below the goddesses. People actually feared wrong doings or lack of respect and reverence to the Wind King, for such crimes could bring his wrath upon them. Hyrule could take a page from their book. True it was a relief to not receive screams whenever he lifted a hand, but they treated him like a damned plague in this land.

His thoughts were interrupted by a little girl's startled cry as one of the wraiths tried to snap at her, a single apple fell from her hands. Vaati's eyes were dark as he turned around and struck the beast in the head with the handle of the whip he had been carrying hard enough to make an echoing sound and make the conjured monster yelp before growling and turning back to his task of pulling the cart forward. The mage glanced at the apple before turning and moving on, leaving the fruit for the wide eyed girl to pick up.

Vaati made it to the end of the path stopping at the thresh hold of the main entrance to the fortress that was carved into the rock itself. _Ugh I hate peppy people._ Vaati inwardly groaned when a sprightly Gerudo woman with long red hair pulled back into a high ponytail topped with a giant red gem almost danced to him.

"I am so happy you could come my lord, I am Nabooru and on behalf of everyone I-"

"We can take it from here." An aged crone's voice sounded and Vaati turned to see the twin hags he had set up the trade terms with. Both were horridly ugly with large bulging eyes and long pointed noses, one was garbed in red robes and the other in blue. "Our apologies for the wait sorcerer." The one in red gestured for him to enter the shady fortress. Vaati kept the wraiths in physical form to guard the cart, he wasn't born yesterday trust is bad for business.

"I trust everything is in order." Vaati said feeling rather irritated by the heat and the fact that after all his waiting he had yet to spend an entire day with his Queen and wanted to be finished with this business as soon as possible.

"Of course," The crone in blue answer, "Give us a moment to gather your share and we shall bring it out for inspection."

_You should have already done that._ Vaati thought with a frown, sitting down on one of the couches in the medium sized room that served as the exchange point. _They really don't trade often do they?_ He paused and looked up to see that he was being watched by a lazy figure who was lounged back on the couch opposite, sprawled out to the point that it appeared as if he was draped on the couch rather than sitting on it.

"Hello." A very rich male voice greeted from the shadows leaning forward so Vaati could see him. The man looked to be in his mid twenties with golden eyes and flame red hair, his skin was tanned slightly and he bore several ear piercing. The man leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Hey." Vaati said with little interest. He found it somewhat distasteful that the shirtless man just wandered around as if he hadn't a care in the world. Maybe it wasn't that, Vaati did like to lay around shirtless from time to time and feel the wind on his bare skin. Maybe it was just that he didn't like this Gerudo.

"Name's Ganondorf. You're Vaati no?"

"I am. Why does that matter?" the mage asked wishing the old hags would hurry up.

"Don't mind him; he's just sore because the grandmothers are keeping him from his wench." A female voice answered coming out of the shadows.

"Wench is not the right word." Another woman who was lounging by Ganondorf growled. "If you are going to insult someone do it properly, wench is an insulting term for an unmarried woman." She turned back to her. "Go bug someone else Aviel or the mothers will cut you up and throw you to the tektites, last thing we need is you ruining our trade by being a dodongo's ass and getting him angry."

"So, you're the lucky bastard who married the Princess." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Forced." Aviel called as she left.

"Go away!" Ganondorf hollered. "No one is listening." He paused before turning back to Vaati who looked quite annoyed. "Don't mind her, so long as you are married. Save for the...uh…purple you really aren't that bad looking, at least she didn't marry one of those nobles, they are all so plain her child would look like a farm bred."

"Delightful." Vaati mumbled. _It shall be beautiful… and purple now is what he didn't say_. _By the goddesses hurry the hell up and let me leave or I shall leave now!_ Vaati drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. "I really would advise future transactions to be carried out faster." Vaati glanced in Ganondorf's direction. At that the doors opened and Vaati let out a sigh of silent thanks.

As always the wares the Gerudos made were of the highest quality (worth the wait but he wouldn't admit that). This time's silks were of deep ruby reds and sapphire blues, amounting to six bolts of each color, along with an amphora of Din's Tears, a special multi purpose elixir which had been paid for on his last visit and was finally finished being made. All looked in order. Vaati brushed his fingers across the delicate silks before looking back at the two. "I had ordered another item, is it ready?"

"Of course." The aged sorceress handed Vaati a cloth bundle which he opened and inspected before tucking it in the folds of his robe.

"Very good. Shall I bring water next time? I do have regular currency."

"No such thing my lord. We have plenty of gems, we need no more."

"Of course." The mage nodded before gathering the wares and exiting the fortress. With a wave of his hand the two wind wraiths vanished and instantly took the form of a giant winged beast which he loaded the goods on and mounted. The surprised cries of the women made Vaati grin slightly._ If they are scared of conjugations, imagine how real wind will feel on their skin._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Hyrule castle was silent and Impa used this time to plan her next form of action, she wasn't giving up so easily. Everyone else might sadly accept that these events happened and there is nothing anyone could do about it, but Impa hadn't, after all, there was more than one way to skin a wind mage, and she just had to find it. The air was mild, a good thing too seeing as how Impa was working in her bandages alone; the attack took away her ability to raise her arm without wanting to scream in pain. Her shoulder and arm had been bandaged, the bandages also covered her chest perfectly and she wasn't in the mood to be sore because she had to adjust her arm to put a shirt on so she just wore baggy pants and her bandages.

"Where are you you little worm?" she mumbled looking through the massive history tombs. Each massive book was arranged alphabetically so that a single large book was a different letter and had everything from histories to biographies to villains which was exactly what she was looking for in the letter 'V' book. "Curses!" She snarled not seeing any mention of Vaati. He had been around for ages, since the Hero of Minish who mysteriously vanished; surely they would have more information besides a brief history of the four sword under his name. The only other book she had bothered to pick up was the letter 'G' tomb because she enjoyed studying the Gerudo in her spare time, their way of life was so different from everyone else it was fascinating. "No one liked you ever did they you wretch? You get no history in any book! Shows how much time people bother to think on you!" Impa snapped slamming the book on the desk cursing as it sent a wave of pain up her arm and made a gust of wind that blew the pages of the 'G' book turning them to a page titled 'Gufu'

She snorted as she read the title. "A fish perhaps?" She read further down. "_Gufu (tornado) was a member of the Deep Wood minishen_." She paused to look at the picture seeing a small creature with big eyes and a too big robe hiding behind a sagely old creature that looked like he was the same species. _Gufu is an odd name for an old sage_. She brightened when she first noticed the scared looking little minishen. "Awwww! What a cutie!" she giggled her finger rubbing the page as if she was pinching his cheek. "You are adorable! I bet you were very pretty when you grew up." She moved down to the caption under the picture which merely said _'Gufu and his mentor Ezlo.'_ "So you are the little one. Poor thing, what a hideous name for such a sweet thing." Again she found herself enthralled with the history of this tiny creature. "_Gufu had been fascinated by the wicked hearts of man and sought to gain power, this brought him to steal the magic cap of his master Ezlo. (See minish cap) the mysterious creation of the old minishen granted his wish to gain great powers and he cast a powerful curse on his master. This gain of power gave him an awful shape and darkness which he used to attack Hyrule._"

"These geezers are crazy." She shook her head. "Such a sweet adorable thing doing all that? Ridiculous!" She turned the page and frowned. The following pictures showed a silhouette that looked like a sorcerer shattering an enshrined sword and attacking a hero. She blanched, the shock almost drew the breath from her and she let out a shocked swear when she saw the next picture. The picture on the other page showed VAATI with a maddened look on his face roughly grasping claw like at the face of a petrified princess and seemed to be drawing a shining light from her. "_Vile Gufu in his own selfish madness took the name Vaati most likely from the ancient word Venti which means "wind". Another ancient language translates his name as meaning "demanded". The collection of names over all was found to be fitting for his evil designs. He was in power at the time of King Daltus. At the King's request, the Hero of Minish took up blade and sought to vanquish Vaati. A period of three months past as the hero went about his quests and in the sixth month it was declared the Hero had vanished, as did Vaati who scholars believed to have been slain by the hero. The land however still had not recovered and the princess had only been freed from her petrified state when a powerful sage (see Raru) passed through the land. The Temple of Time was later built and the light force in small fragments was recovered and stored in the Sacred Realm."_ Impa stopped reading and stared dumbly at the page for several minuets before gathering herself enough to read on. _"The mage Vaati who to this day is no more was in his youth referred to as the Prince of Winds in his earliest years of his rise and brief reign over Hyrule. The Mage himself though only was residing in Hyrule castle for less than a week took up residence in his palace. (See Palace of Winds)" _

"Why do you have to be all the way over there?" Impa grumbled getting up and moving to the shelf and got the letter "P" book. "P...Palace of winds…oh thank goddess I have so much free time because all this reading is awful." She sat back down. "_The Palace of Winds: Said to be the dwelling place of the ancient sorcerer Vaati the Palace itself was only briefly mentioned by a wind sorceress who had been fascinated with the construction. She states thus 'It is a massive palace supported by the clouds themselves at such a height that one can hardly decipher the landmarks below, let alone any structure on the surface. Though populated only by the Great Wind Prince and his vassals, it is easily big enough to swallow ten castles of Hyrule. There is no physical way any being or creatures save for the Wind Prince to make it high enough to reach this abode. Only guests were allowed and they came by way of the Prince's Wind creatures, there is no other way to reach it'" Thus this elusive mass is-" _Impa closed the book losing interest fast. "No mortal being can reach it but I know just the spirit who might be willing to take a flight up there." Impa grinned. She proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in the ink and began to write in the same quick but lovely calligraphy she used to write when she left little notes for Zelda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Impa had been so enthralled in her writing she didn't even notice the cold gust of wind until a familiar chuckle sounded behind her and she rolled her eyes. The Sheikiah slammed the down the book as soon as she felt the familiar shiver and goose flesh that always came whenever the wind mage entered a room. She cringed when she realized all she was wearing was the loose pants and her bandages which wrapped around her chest and her left shoulder. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was just coming by to check on my favorite Sheikiah." Vaati smiled pulling up a chair. "Don't pretend you aren't happy to see me." His voice dripped with amusement.

"And what's to say being thrown into a poisonous pit of skulltuas wouldn't be more fun than seeing _you_?" She remained at her desk, her bandaged back to him.

"You do. You love it, adore it even, because you know every second I spend with you is a second I don't spend with Zelda." He chuckled glancing over her shoulder as she put down her quill and pushed a piece of parchment under a pile of papers. "Now who would merit a letter from the great Impa?"

"None of your business." She said annoyed. Vaati's words rang true though, this time he was spending with her was time he was away from Zelda so she couldn't risk letting him leave any sooner than she had to. "Like me do ya? Why else would you visit so much?" she questioned with her own brand of sarcasm.

"Playing a game of wits against yourself is only fun for so long. You represent a challenge, the likes of which I have yet to defeat..." His eyes glistened as he lounged back and absently toyed with a lock of his long silky hair. "Your princess is doing quite well by the way- oh sorry your queen." Vaati tapped his finger on the chair's arm then scratched his chin. "That isn't right either. _My _queen is doing quite well."

Impa closed her eyes and exhaled deeply before turning around and giving the mage her full attention. When she did open her eyes she frowned seeing his eyeing her oddly. "What are you looking at?" she hissed.

"You is all. Tell me, what was in that Sheikiah poison you foolishly used on yourself?" he asked standing up.

"None of your damned business!"

"It's no secret that it's a secret dear, but seriously, even if I knew what was in it, every poison and weapon used by the shadow people require the spell of one bearing Sheikiah blood. Just as you can't use wind I am a bit lacking in the department of killing people by hiding behind buildings and cutting throats."

Impa glared at him. "Very well, Redead blood, water from the plague pool in the royal tomb, and Skulltula venom, and the bonding spell."

"Remind me how you survived that." Vaati mumbled before looking up. "The arrow was unnaturally quick, you used a second spell when firing it, what was it?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm curious. Like I said I can mouth the spell until I am unable to speak and nothing will happen."

"_Raget Ene I Veriag Set Dowahs Tomen Sin_." She instantly cast a warding after speaking the words so that they would hold no power. "There! Happy now?!" she bit her tongue when he burst out laughing.

"By the gods!" He cried. "You naughty girl! You said a soul stealing pledge for me and _missed_?!" He laughed trying to settle down wondering if she was able to cast a spell that would do him harm. "I have always had a fascination with the Shadow Clan, the spell translates as 'Great Eye I give my shadow for his'" He settled down finding it even for him a bit mean to laugh too hard at this. "The poison is still in your muscle tissue by the way, that's why it still hurts." He walked towards her clenching his right fist allowing his nails to bite into it until he felt his fingers becoming drenched in blood. "Do you know where that phrase came from? Ancients believed our shadows were doppelgangers to our true selves; they contained the dark desires and evil of our hearts while our physical bodies were good. So when you become evil enough that you want someone dead no matter the consequences, your body becomes evil and thus your shadow being your doppelganger ends up becoming good, so when you pledge your shadow to the Great Eye you are actually giving him a piece of your humanity until your shadow fades and eventually you have nothing left to give." He walked closer glancing down at his sharp nails to make sure they were thoroughly drenched in blood before proceeding. "A good thing you missed, nothing will be taken from you dear. But your pain is always a teacher. Oh dear me! The time is late. I really must depart, but first..." He quickly grabbed Impa's shoulders and plunged his bloody nails through the bandages and deep enough that they drew blood from her.

Impa cried out in pain and shock but before she could retaliate Vaati had vanished.

"_Fare well my lady; I trust you will be chipper quite soon."_

The Sheikiah shivered moving her bandages to see the four puncture marks but also that the light purple that her shoulder had been before hand had vanished. "It's the least you can do for us Gufu." She whispered looking up as a guard burst in alerted by her cries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

**A.N tadah! Nothing note worthy! I bored you with fake history…sorry about that. I intended to add a scene with Zelda but decided to put that in the next chapter. Ugh so many pages word document counts seven. Really unsure when I will update but do not loose heart. Comment! I want 50 reviews… I am crazy like that (although it won't be give me 50 and I update more I just want to say Woo! Half a hundred. But I love you all and you LauParisi for having a litter of kittens when I said I was updating.**


	7. He Who Swallows Storms

**A/N LISTEN UP! I posted this because like I said NOW the updates will take longer and I was bored as hell with the last chapter and that wouldn't be fair leaving you with that. So much more interesting chapter is now coming your way. On that note wow! Though the reviews weren't pouring in the views were high. Final part was written to the song "Giant Slayer No Mercy" Not as epic as it was in my head but I think you all might like it none the less. Enjoy or I shall send my army of marshmallow peeps after you! **

_**Chapter seven: He who Swallows Storms**_

Vaati finally landed at the front entrance of the Palace of Winds where he instantly banished his wind conjugation and gathered up his wares. A smile reached his face as he entered. The first room that one found themselves in when entering the palace was a massive entrance room which he deliberately constructed in such momentous size for the purpose of psychological mind play. The room itself and everything in it was designed to be too big, the walls weren't exactly parallel and the columns and statues were taller than three grown men and twice as wide. The whole room was one of Vaati's better ideas, white marble and rich blues was becoming and as intended the size made anyone no matter how often they visited feel small in comparison, thus the seed of intimidation was planted and they hadn't even made it past the first room!

He himself sorted the wares and put them away in the proper places because like his business, he didn't trust anyone with any hard earned goods which the wrong hands might ruin. That over all from traveling to the room where the silks would be stored to his secret rooms where he worked with his magic in which he left the amphora of elixir took about ten minuets and another five should bring him to his rooms. All this vigorous exercise was an added bonus to extravagance, he would live with the comfort that he would never grow fat from his wealthy lifestyle. His thoughts were shattered when he heard Zelda's startled gasp.

"No! Don't!" she cried.

"Ha ha!" A sinister male laugh broke through her plea. "Your fate is sealed your _highness_!" he said the title mockingly. "You're mine!"

Vaati burst into the room in time to see Zelda slump in her chair.

"Checkmate." The smug wizzrobe chuckled knocking her king off the chess board where it fell to the floor with a soft clatter.

"Curses!" She groaned which caused both her and the wizzrobe to laugh. Vaati clung to his chest in relief, the power still crackling slightly in his clenched fist.

The wizrobe that sat across from her was named Ver Colth, one of the few minions whose name Vaati actually knew. Wizzrobes normally kept their hoods up which completely blacked out their faces making them impossible to tell apart. Ver Colth was the only wizzrobe Vaati had ever seen who never donned his hood, his face always visible right down to the scar that had started from his right temple and made a plain angle across his face and ended at the left side of his jaw. Neither him nor Zelda noticed Vaati's entrance.

"I won." Ver Colth smiled holding out his hand, his fingers bending as if he was expecting to be handed something.

"This defeat shall be avenged!" Zelda sneered jokingly as she reached into her bodice and dug around pulling her hand out and with it a red rupee. She dropped it into his waiting hand and they laughed.

Ver Cloth was the first to notice Vaati, at which time his laughter immediately died down. It took Zelda a few seconds to notice she was now laughing alone at which point she had settled down a bit but still remained smiling as her eyes met Vaati's. "We finished just in time my lady." The wizzrobe smiled turning to Vaati. "I apologize my lord." He stood and bowed to the wind mage. "I was just thoroughly thrashing your queen in a game of wits-" He paused and grinned seeing Zelda frown and give him a raised brow. "Well seeing as how her highness is satisfied and you have returned, I shall take my leave." Ver Colth gave both royals a parting bow before vanishing.

"So how was t- business on the surface?" Zelda asked biting her tongue. _That was a close one! I almost let it slip that I knew just where he was which I would have had to have been going through his things and read his journal to know._

"Delightful." Vaati lied.

"What happened to your hand?" Zelda asked shocked looking at Vaati's right palm which was completely coated in dried blood.

"An accident." He glanced down at the offending hand which was caked in blood from him gripping the reigns of his wraith after having drawn blood with his nails at the meeting with Impa and frowned. The wind mage had forgotten all about the minor irritant for the moment, the adrenaline still hadn't let him settle down enough to contemplate pain. _Settle down you fool! This is your castle, no one can reach your castle, no one can defy you, and no one can defeat you! _"My apologies for my absence." He smiled caressing her cheek noticing she flinched slightly but seemed to have been making an effort not to. _Damn it all why do you keep flinching? I'm not going to eat you!_ He thought feeling frustrated. At first her fear of him was useful and at the time needed for him to be able to get though the wedding without issue, but now it just seemed irksome. Yes he was a scary scary unpredictable purple fiend who could summon hurricanes and level Hyrule if he wanted to but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. And after today he felt rather frustrated. "I will be back for dinner." He said with little emotion. "I trust you will be entertained?" At her nod he vanished leaving the princess alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Vaati after appearing in his secret statue filled garden walked over to the nearest statue which was of an old sage and slammed his fist into it watching it shatter. "This is your doing!" Vaati snapped pointing at the statue of a young boy with an odd bird like hat. "Like master like apprentice! You never had children because you were so horrid no woman wanted to be in a room with you let alone have a child with you!" he grasped the stone boy's hat and glared into its eyes. "No you couldn't have children so you sought to have an apprentice only 'oh no!' no one wanted their children to apprentice under you because you are a greedy heartless old codger! So you grabbed the first orphan bastard you could and made it your goal in life to insure everyone would hate him!" His fist clenched but he could not bring himself to snap the stone head.

Vaati roughly released his hold and turned away. "Even when you are gone you are still ruining things just like you always did! Well you know what?! Fine! I am ten times the Minish and MAN you could ever hope to be!" He stormed off and made his way to the other side of the massive garden away from the stone boy's gaze before collapsing into the soft grass and sprawling out before he stared up at the clouds. It was odd how no matter how high he was in the air, there was always something bigger than him. He thought allowing the wind to blow tiny blades of grass against his cheek. _I need to trim the grass._

"She is MY queen yet she is always complaining…well she hasn't actually complained but she's thinking it! I know she is! Humph. I am hardly at fault though, the Sheikiah hates men and has probably been filling her charge's head with tales of how awful the opposite gender is since she was born, so it isn't my fault." He smiled triumphantly. "I merely have to re teach her is all." And with that Vaati left and headed for the palace secretly wondering if talking to ones self was just something the mages did or if everyone liked to vent their anger to thin air and walk away feeling all the better for it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Zelda frowned tapping her fingers on the table she was sitting at. She was starting to think of her father again. His bright blond hair seemed dull now, and although Impa hadn't aged a day (for she never seemed to look older) she looked like a ball of nerves, on edge and stressed. Zelda sighed again wondering if she was upset that Impa hadn't at some point tried to take out Vaati, or if she was relieved that she didn't. Oh Impa would do it, Zelda always knew Impa was very protective of her daughter (well she wasn't Impa's _actual_ daughter but one might think she was) and she would no doubt fight to the death if she thought Zelda was in danger. She had gumption and she was persistent.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Vaati entered looking in much better spirits as if he had some sort of break through. _He is in a good mood at least._

Vaati sat down across from his queen and gave her an appraising look before reaching for his napkin. _This is doable. And now that I have taken care of all my business I will have plenty of free time to woo her._ He smiled as the servants brought in their meal and set the table. This night's meal consisted of thick meaty stew and warm fluffy breads with different kinds of butter. The menu was changed by Vaati that morning when he felt that the air was chilled, ever since his minish days when he broke the bones in his hand, the wind mage had always been made privy to some of the fickle weather's moods. The hand was a minor irritant on days like today where although it started off hot it was now chilling down. _This isn't good._ Vaati thought flexing his fingers as he held his spoon. _It isn't natural._ He glanced up seeing Zelda break off a piece of her bread and dip it in the meaty juices of the stew letting the juices be absorbed before popping it into here mouth.

_Last time you did that Ezlo smacked you with his staff. _

"So you did…everything you needed to do?" Zelda questioned trying to make conversation while treading so that she did not bring up anything that she wasn't suppose to know.

"Yes, trade with the Gerudos." Vaati said taking a sip of his drink. The chilled wine instantly purged the meaty taste of stew from his mouth and filled it with a crisp yet slightly tart fruity taste. A fine contribution from those islands whose names he would need to consult his records to remember.

"What do you trade with them?" Zelda asked having a feeling it would most likely be herbs or something that came from the desert, gems perhaps? Zelda had snuck back in later that day and read more of his journal to find that the wind mage was actually a very accomplished business man who held treaties and traded with every race in Hyrule and many from other lands. He did honest business; although most of his early wealth was acquired through dirty deeds everything for the past six years seemed legitimate. She chewed her lip. She should stop prying, she knew too much.

"Silks, mostly jewels made from the gems of the desert. As…uncouth...as they are." He said with distaste proving his diary entry to be accurate. "They are masters at their craft. The Hylians are idiots for not engaging in trade with them. They are too concerned about their own prejudices to see that not only could their revenue increase ten fold, your staggering economy would benefit as well as the citizens being able to wear proper garbs, instead of the archaic needle work that passes for fashion now." Vaati paused seeing he was starting to go on a business tirade. _Well it is good to know._ Vaati thought. The reason why he was wealthy and Hyrule was not was because he did his business without prejudice and being good at handling money was an added bonus. He might hate every one of them but he acknowledged they had their uses and if he aided them, they aided him.

"That is fascinating." Zelda said taking another drink wondering if he traded it as well. She hadn't actually thought of Hyrule as a staggering type of place but after seeing all the rare jewels, strange foods and all the other mysteries she discovered here then finding out that many of the things actually came from other races in Hyrule she began to wonder why the Kingdom never took advantage of these treasures before. "Do you trade with Zoras?" she asked with a little more excitement than she intended then blushed and looked away taking a bite of bread to occupy herself.

"Yes sometimes. You could guess they have good fish but I also trade for the nacre they collect in the Great Bay in Termina."

"Does Termina offer good trade? Impa mentions them with distaste." Zelda said quietly remembering her asking her nanny why her father never let her go with him when he traveled to the land. Impa merely snorted and said _'because he loves you'_.

"For once your cheerful little friend is correct. Any trade that is to be had should be done with the Zoras only. The Gorons are a bit dull there and their famous Clock Town is the largest collection of drunken imbeciles ever to behold." Vaati gave the princess a crooked grin. "The words Chateau Romani sum up the reason why."

"That is a drink?"

"Oh yes and it taste like horse piss by the way." Vaati laughed. "They offered it to me on my first visit and it took me almost two weeks to get rid of the horrid after taste."

Zelda smiled, she was actually engaging in adult conversation and wasn't being talked down to like she was a child. Vaati was informative and blunt too, he didn't water things down to protect her from such unedifying truths. She felt quite grown up and she liked the feeling. The mage still did scare her very much and everything felt as if it was happening so fast but this whole thing could end up being a learning experience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Impa sent the heel of her shoe into her horse's flank making the pure white on white stallion gallop faster. He was taunting her! Whatever he did to her he did only to ensure she was still around so he could have someone to gloat to that actually gave a damn. How did he do it though? All the bastard did was plunge his hand into my chest. _The disgusting wretch probably liked it too._ Yet somehow it managed to completely purge whatever poison was apparently left in her muscles. She had in that instant frantically collected the few drops of his blood that had dripped onto the desk in a vial and had it rushed to the potion lady in Kakariko. The lady was actually utterly amazed by it, saying she had never seen anything with such amazing properties. The lady had begged Impa for more saying if she found a way to duplicate the strange substance the Sheikiah claimed to be blood; the brew would be more potent than a red potion at curing poisons.

Impa had been baffled as well, what was this monster that his blood could purge poison? If it was able to fight off the affects of one of the Sheikiah's most powerful curses her spell wouldn't have worked if it had hit him. _That was wrong._ Impa smiled. She doubted even he would have survived taking an arrow to the head. Her mind kept wandering to Zelda. Poor thing! That monster, who knows what he is doing to her now! If only the Hero were here, he would have defeated Vaati and saved Zelda, the poor king wouldn't be dulling with depression and she wouldn't be going insane with worry and frustration at just how helpless this whole situation was. Zelda was her charge; bang up job she had done protecting her. Oh thank the gods the good queen had passed, she didn't think she would be able to face her old friend knowing that she had failed to keep her daughter from harms way.

_I'm not giving up so easily._ Impa glared towards the sky. _Your little healing trick is going to come back to bite you in the arse. I'm at full strength now and I know where your little hiding place is. You think just because you're some big mage you can do what ever the hell you want? You might have faced the hero…where ever he is, but you have yet to face me. _

The sun was setting when she finally made it to Kokiri Forest. She entered smiling down at the children who welcomed her before heading to the entrance to the Lost Woods. This part she would have to do quickly, if anyone stayed in the woods too long they ran the risk of being trapped there forever. The sound of branches rustling brought her attention to the sky. She smiled slightly; this had to be one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule. The trees crisscrossed and weaved together forming a barrier over the forest blocking out the sky. Creatures chirped and the air was filled with falling green leaves and glow bugs whose lights flickered on and off filling the woods with a beautiful glow. Zelda would love this place where all the colors were greens and browns and the air seemed to be filled with music.

"Hooo!" A call sounded and Impa jumped slightly. A large brown owl settled itself down onto a branch and shook itself off before blinking and leaning forward. "Yoooou must be careful not to get lost. These woods are dangerous." The owl said, its head tilting almost upside down.

"Great spirit." Impa bowed. "I have need of your aid."

"Oh?" He flew down to a branch that was eye level with her and settled himself down. "Do you need wisdom? The land is not how it should be, and sadly none can remedy this because there is no hero. No one knows where the Hero is, because he never reincarnated."

"What?!" Impa gasped. "The hero always reincarnates, just as wisdom does."

"I cannot explain why, but no spirit can sense courage, not since the Hero of Minish. It is as if he vanished into thin air."

"He could be in another land, are you sure we can't find him?"

The owl shook his head roughly and flapped his wings. "Not even I who inhabit all realms can see him. I apologize but he is gone. But don't loose heart." The owl brightened. "You surely have a plan do you not?"

"Great Kaepora I was hoping that you might do me and Hyrule a favor." Impa reached into her pouch and pulled out a letter. "As I'm sure you know Zelda is being held captive by the leech of a mage Vaati, If what the tombs say is true then no one can fly high enough to reach his palace-"

"You mean no one except a spirit?" the owl asked with a smile.

"Yes." Impa grinned. "I was hoping you would give this letter to Zelda." She held out the folded up parchment which the owl took in his sharp claws and took wing, flying close enough that Impa could smell the ancient magic that clung to his feathers and feel the soft breeze made by his wings.

"It would be a pleasure to aid you my lady. Although I won't make it a habit of becoming a mail bird."

"If this works you won't have to fly there again. Thank you so so much." She took a step back.

"Oh course. Be warned though, a vision came to me last night. You should return to the castle quickly, dangerous storms are coming to Hyrule tonight and some days after, a barrier is now broken, anyone who bears magic can feel it. Surely the wind feels colder to you now does it not?" Kaepora Gaebora asked flying away.

Impa swallowed against her dry throat, the cold finger of fear reaching into her mind. Something told her that the wise spirit wasn't talking about Vaati.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

A bright blinding light made Zelda gasp and bolt out of her slumbering state. It wasn't morning yet, what was that light? She cried out when she felt the floor shake from what she could only guess was thunder. She turned to find that Vaati gone, his side of the bed was disturbed as if he had left in a rush. The young queen pulled back the curtains of the bed in time to be blinded by another flash of light, and her feet had touched the cold stone floor only to feel the rumbling vibrations of what followed. _Storms must be much worse here._ She thought nervously clinging to her chest and racing heart. She had made it to the clear glass doors that led to the large balcony to find Vaati staring at the sky, his shirtless back to her. She was about to call out to him when the sky seemed to tare open and pelting rain poured down with such force it was becoming harder to see him, yet the mage stood undisturbed by this, his hands held behind his back, standing with spread legs almost as if he was meditating.

The Mage lifted a hand and in a single waving motion erected a barrier around the entire castle with such little effort Zelda could only gawk. He still didn't know she was watching, oblivious, seeming only to focus on the sky. _What is he doing?_ Zelda shivered when the air chilled and the rain turned to hale. _Nothing natural makes weather like this._ She watched silently as he seemed to take several deep breaths as if he was preparing to do some large labor. His fists clenched open and closed and his face twitched slightly but he kept his focus on the sky. The lightning was so bright it hurt her eyes with such brilliance it turned the dark clouds bright gold and were so bright it appeared as if for the moment that it flashed that it was day. Once it faded into darkness again the wind picked up and grayish black clouds swirled ominously around.

Zelda had lost the ability to scream when cyclones started to fall from the clouds starting off as thin then expanding to massive tornados. _He's attacking Hyrule!_ Was all Zelda could think in horror until she saw him raise his hands at which point all hell broke loose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Vaati raised his hands towards what he in the brief seconds could only process as being a dozen cyclones before taking up the stance Hecate had shown him when he was a youth that would give him both balance and an open channel for his powers. At his gesture the cyclones were now being pulled away from their original path which was headed to Hyrule's surface and were now sent on a course right to him.

The mage clenched his eyes shut as the first tempest surrounded him. The mage managed to use his powers and grabbed it by the tail clenching it tightly, absorbing the power into his body until there was nothing left of the storm. This process continued rather quickly as he realized that he had overestimated the speed of his powers in absorbing the elementals, this time being forced to grab one cyclone in each hand. A third headed towards him and he threw the storm in his right hand into the air and grabbed the one that was seeking to collide with him. He wouldn't have time to absorb the others in his hands he thought. _These bastard storms aren't getting past me! This is my realm goddess damn it!_ He snarled throwing his head back as the one in the air came down on top of him only to be thrown into his mouth. Blood poured out of the sides of Vaati's mouth as he struggled to swallow the tornado while still clinging to two more in his hands.

The mage felt as if he was being smothered, he was no longer able to breath and could only hope that the hurricane would go down his throat quickly. His skin felt sore and numb from cold and the rain and sweat drenched him through his pants and poured down his back. A single tear escaped his eye as the two storms were absorbed and the last was swallowed. It took ever fiber of his power not to collapse after that, but there were still three more to go. He couldn't leave them be or they would ruin Hyrule, he didn't summon them and they were not conjugations of others so he couldn't merely banish them with a wave of his hand. These were real, and the only way one can get rid of the real thing is either divine intervention or absorbing them. One…. Another came, he let this one be absorbed into his right hand which was now shaking so violently he could barely hold it up. Two…left hand. Three?...three…. the third he grabbed and with swift powers began to tare the wind that made it hold shape apart. He couldn't take anymore raw wind power being absorbed and draining his energy, his vision was blurring as is. Like tareing paper, Vaati ripped every fiber apart until there was nothing left. He fell forwards smashing his chin on the large stone balcony where he had been standing sending a jolt of pain through his skull. The sky was still pouring rain but there was no longer any danger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

Zelda almost fainted as she saw he was actually protecting Hyrule and tried to tare open the door to somehow help him when she saw he looked overwhelmed but the barrier wouldn't let her get anywhere near the door. She didn't scream though, for she remembered Impa scolding her once when she was being loud saying that she was working on a spell at the moment and although it was a weak spell, the most dangerous thing that can be done to a magic user is to break their concentration when they are working magic. It will either ruin the spell, cause an unintended spell to be cast or in Vaati's case now it could be their undoing. Zelda could only hold her breath and watch with dread as storm after storm came at him.

She could tell he was becoming desperate as he tore apart the last storm with his hands, she could sense his magic and how now it was wild and fluctuating. Just as quickly as they came they were now gone when he finished the last one. She tried to get out to help him in but the barrier wouldn't budge even as he fell forward. Zelda took an involuntary step back as she saw him struggling to his feet. Something suddenly made her afraid of being caught. She raced back to their bed and dove under the covers still struggling to wonder why she didn't want him to know she saw him, and was also warring with whether or not she should get up and see if he needed help. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a weak shaking arm wrap around her and she willed herself to not only appear to be asleep but to somehow be as light as possible so she wouldn't prove to be difficult to be pulled into an embrace. She heard trembling irregular breathing and felt water soak her through her thin gown. Her husband seemed to go completely slack as soon as he had her in his arms. Zelda glanced at her shoulder where his head was buried in her hair. She felt cold and wet from his hair but…warm… the source of the warmth became clear when she saw blood running down her collar bone and staining the pillow beneath her head.

**A/N: My new style of writing is bugging me, is it bugging people?! I feel like I am not as spirited, is this interesting for people to read? VQoW really isn't pouring out inspiration like it use to. Ugh by the Muses! I did not intend for it to be that long either (I blame it on my new favorite genre I have been reading; I have been reading NO Zelda as of late). But there my readers, that's all you're getting from me for quite awhile, I will try to do one more update for Immortal Vice but that's about it. I do not know much about storms. Like water tornados scare the hell out of me so don't go all weather man on my butt for inaccuracies. Impa is not the main villain of this story, sorry. I also never got far in MM so my conversation might not be super accurate. In my words of parting: comment, review, favor, and trim Vaati's grass!**


End file.
